Bun In The Oven
by PrincessOfHearts19
Summary: Series of one shots featuring MC having a child with each of the RFA members. Each one shot may focus on different parts of her telling them, the pregnancy, giving birth, or them as parents depending on the situation. Some warnings inside. Chapters will go in the order of: ZenXMC YoosungXMC JaeheeXMC JuminXMC 707XMC
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1: Zen**

 **A/N: This chapter has a bit of angst and hurt/comfort but it's mostly happy! I've never given birth to a child so I'm sorry if my description seems to lack accuracy. I tried to keep it as realistic as possible and not over romanticize it. Sooooo let me know what you think!**

 **Also slight trigger warning for infertility and trouble conceiving**

Once they got married, they decided almost immediately they wanted a child. Many of the other RFA members expressed their concerns; that it was too soon, that they were too young, that it wasn't practical given his career. But Zen was sure, he'd always wanted to be a father, and though he was honest about his desires, he tried to be careful not to pressure MC.

The first time they discusses it was before they were engaged. They lay on the couch, MC between his legs and his arms wrapped around her waist, as they watched a movie.

"Hey, MC," he said, making her turn her attention away from the movie and to him, "Do you want kids?" He remembered the look she gave him. She looked confused and she frowned a bit and he mentally kicked himself for bringing it up.

"I do," she said slowly, "Do you?" He nodded, trying not to look too enthusiastic. She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her. "Why? What made you think about it?" she asked, they'd both viably relaxed after hearing the others answers.

Zen stretched out his fingers and pressed his palm against her stomach. "Nothing, I just… I've always wanted to have kids, to be a better parent than my father was, and… I was a bit worried you wouldn't want to…" he admitted, trailing off at the end as he began to feel embarrassed.

MC giggled in response and placed her hand over his. "Someday you will be, Zen" she promised and he swore he couldn't love her more than he did in that moment.

They talked about it occasionally once they got engaged, but never too seriously. It always stayed as a "someday", until they got married. It was only a few months into the marriage when he went to bed one night and MC quickly had her arms around his neck and was pulling him down on top of her. He was so intoxicated by her, whispering how beautiful she was as he kissed down her neck that he almost forgot, almost.

He remembered, silently cursing that he had to move away from her, and reached over to the bedside table to retrieve a condom. He opened the drawer and she caught his wrist, her finger wrapping around it and gently pulling his hand back to her. He gave her a confused look and she just smiled, it took him a second to understand.

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively, once he realized what she was implying. She nodded, her eyes wide and hopeful and he couldn't contain the grin that spread across her face as he leaned back down to smother her in kisses.

When the first pregnancy test came back negative, neither of them were too concerned. They both knew it wouldn't necessarily happen immediately. The second test was met with a frown, and the third was met with tears. MC blamed herself, thinking it was her fault that they couldn't conceive. Zen was always there to hold her, reassure her that she was beautiful and he thought her body was perfect, it was still too early, they hadn't been trying for too long yet.

But the months passed by, each one holding a new wave of sorrow and a feeling of failure. Zen began to regret telling her he'd always wanted kids. He couldn't stand to hear the way she talked about herself. She always felt like she wasn't good enough, that she was doing something wrong, she admitted she was terrified she'd never be able to give him kids.

Zen tried to remind her that it wasn't just her that was needed to make a child, it was both of them, and there was just as much of a chance that it was something on his end that caused complications. He told her that she had no responsibility to "give him kids", that wasn't the way she should talk about herself or her body, and he would forever be happy with her, he didn't need anything else. He tried to bring up adoption one day but MC quickly dismissed it, saying she felt like that was admitting defeat. He suggested going to a doctor, but that just brought a new wave of tears from her so he didn't mention either again. But most importantly, he never let her see him cry because of it.

One day when he came home from work, the house was silent. "MC? Are you home?" he called, as he shut the door behind him. She slowly walked out of the bathroom, tears in her eyes and a pregnancy test in one hand. "I-" she tried to speak but she couldn't get the words out. She fell to the floor crying and he ran across the room to pull her into his arms.

"Oh baby, please don't cry," he said softly. He held her in his lap and rocked her back and forth, his hand brushing her hair out of her face. "It's going to be okay, babe, I promise. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters, right? We're going to be okay, MC. Shhh baby, don't cry."

He tried to comfort her but she shook her head back and forth. "Zen," she managed to whisper through her tears, "I… I think… I think I'm pregnant…" Zen froze, trying not get too excited by her words. She held up the pregnancy test she was holding and his breathe caught in his throat when he saw it was positive.

"MC, baby…" he said slowly, cautiously, "I know you're excited hun but we need to be careful. What if…." he trailed off, not sure he could say the words. _What if it's a false positive,_ he thought. He prayed it wasn't, he couldn't stand the idea, it would break her heart.

"No," MC shook her head, climbing off his lap so she could look at him, "I mean, I know it's possible, but this is the fourth test I've taken and they all came out positive, Zen."

"The fourth?" he asked, needing confirmation and she nodded her head in response. "Oh my god," he whispered, all previous hesitation and caution disappearing. MC nodded again smiling with her eyes still bright from tears. "Oh my god, baby, you're pregnant," he exclaimed, grabbing her and holding her tightly against him. He could feel the tears starting to run down his own cheeks as he buried his face in her hair. "You're pregnant, we're having a baby," he whispered, "We're having a baby, oh my god." He couldn't help the sob of joy that escaped him. He repeated the words again, as if he was trying to convince himself and MC squealed with joy. Now it was her turn to hold him while he cried.

The next nine moths were filled with doctor's appointment, classes, books, careful meal planning, and Zen constantly checking up on her. He rarely left her side and barely let her do anything on her own. Although MC appreciated it, it did start to become annoying, but she let him do it. He never stopped smiling and always had something new to tell her about the babies development, or the delivery, or parenting. She was sure he read more books that she did even though he was the one working.

She appreciated him the most when it came to the doctors appointments. He never missed one, even when they conflicted with his work, so she was careful to schedule them when he was more likely to be available. He held her hand through everything and listened attentively, taking notes and asking questions MC would've never thought of. He always told her he wanted to be the perfect father, and she always laughed and told him that was impossible, but it never dulled his spirit.

The baby arrived a few days early, but Zen was more than prepared. He had an emergency bag packed for weeks ahead of time and the second her water broke he had the bag over his shoulder and her in his arms, carrying her to the car. MC laughed and insisted she could walk but he refused.

Once they arrived at the hospital Zen never left her side and his hands were always on her, holding her, pushing her hair back, rubbing her shoulders. MC felt like she should be nervous, scared even, but she couldn't be, not when her husband was so attentive and honestly entertaining in the way he bounced with nervous excitement. The first few hours weren't too bad, the contractions were… uncomfortable, but not necessarily painful, and she began to think it wouldn't be as bad as she was expecting.

She quickly realized that was a big mistake. As soon as she began to felt comfortable, the contractions came more often, lasted longer, and started to be agonizingly _painful._ After hours of screaming, crying, and begging for pain meds she previously refused, she was finally being told to push. "Please, get this baby out of me!" she begged, and Zen chuckled, earning himself a death glare.

"You're doing great, baby," he encouraged. She was surprised he could still smile so easily with how hard she was holding his hand, but he seemed to be ignoring the pain. "Deep breathes, babe. You're almost there. You can do this," he talked to her through the whole thing. In the beginning his voice was a nice distraction but by the end she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming at him.

"Okay MC, one more push," the doctor said from his place between her legs. She couldn't see anything that was happening down there but she imagined it wasn't pretty, Zen's smile almost managed to convince her otherwise though. She didn't even try to control her scream as she pushed, her entire body was shaking and she was exhausted. She was sure she was going to pass out, but then she heard the sound of a child's cry fill the room.

To say her pain disappeared would be far too romanticized and not necessarily true, but she didn't care about it anymore, all she could focus on was that little bundle of blankets that was being carried across the room and handed to her. "Oh my god," she whispered as she took the child into her arms, a new wave of tears overcoming her.

She heard the doctor say something, but couldn't make out what it was. Luckily Zen responded for her and before she could bring herself to care about what was happening her legs were lying on the bed again, covered by a blanket, and Zen was sitting next to her. He had one arm around her shoulder and his head was leaned against hers. "Hi, baby," he cooed, reaching out one of his hands and the babies tiny fingers curled around it making him gasp.

"Are you crying?" MC giggled as she looked up at her husband.

"Mhhmm," he replied, gazing lovingly at the child she held in her arms. "They finished and took care of everything and said they'd give us a moment alone with our child," he stopped and smiled and repeated the phrase in a whisper, "our child."

"It all feels like a blur," MC admitted. She carefully stroked her thumb against one of the baby's cheeks and he opened his eyes just a bit. "He has you eyes," MC whispered, staring down at the bright red that stood out between his droopy eyelids.

Zen kissed her forehead in lieu of a response and watched the child squirm and yawn until he fell asleep in his mothers arms. When Zen married MC he was sure there was no one in the world he could ever love more than her but the day his son was born, he realized he was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: Yoosung**

 **A/N: Yoosung's chapter! This is really just fluff, hehe. Cute and romantic baby Yoosung 3**

 **Warning: Major SPOILERS for Yoosung's good ending/after ending!**

 **Reviews appreciated! You're reviews always make me smile, (you know who you are *wink*)**

MC went home to change before Yoosung left the hospital, insisting she needed more time then he did if they were going to go out to dinner. She put on a causal dress and was doing her makeup when her husband got home. "MC?" he called as he came in.

"In here," she called back. Yoosung walked towards the sound of her voice and wrapped his arms around her waist

"I missed you," he whispered, kissing the back of her shoulder and making her giggle.

"I love you, baby, but have I ever told you your clingy?" MC teased. Yoosung pouted in response and she kissed him to reassure him she was only kidding. He walked into the bedroom to change out of his work clothes. "Hey Yoosung?" MC called and he hummed in response, "Did you mean what you said today? About having babies soon?"

Yoosung was quiet for a moment as he walked back to the bathroom where she was doing her makeup. "Yeah, I'd like to have babies soon. If you want to that is," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I do," MC said with a smile, "You look really cute in your new glasses by the way." Yoosung smiled and walked over to kiss her again.

"I'm glad you think so but my surgery is in only two days away, my silly wife. It's already Wednesday," he couldn't help but grin, he was so excited to see her with both his eyes he could hardly wait. "Maybe we'll end up going out to dinner twice this week."

MC rolled her eyes. "Nope, I'm going to cook for you that night. I want to make something special for you to celebrate," she said, trying to focus on her makeup and not make eye contact with him.

"Awww you don't have to do that, sweetie" he said, though she could see his smile growing.

"I want to, now go change so we can leave soon," MC said and Yoosung finally went back to the bedroom. She could feel the butterflies filling her stomach, Friday couldn't come fast enough.

Two days later, MC nervously set the table as she waited for her husband to come home. She made sure everything was prepared and her hands fluttered down to her stomach as she leaned against the counter to admire her work. "Today's the day," she muttered to herself.

Before she had time to micromanage the way everything looked, she heard the door open. Yoosung had insisted on Seven driving him home from the doctor instead of her. Ideally he'd be able to drive himself, but she wasn't willing to take that risk immediately after the surgery. She rushed to the door to see Yoosung walking in with a dozen roses in his hands.

"Yoosung," she whispered with a smile. She placed her hands on either side of his cheeks so she could look into his vibrant purple eyes.

"I was right," he whispered as his free hand rested on her hip, "you are twice as beautiful with both eyes."

"I-I have something I need to tell," MC said quickly before she could change her mind, she couldn't stand holding it in anymore. Yoosung frowned in concern and MC smiled to reassure him, "It's nothing bad. It's… I'm…." She took a deep breathe and grabbed Yoosung's hand, pulling it from her hip onto her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

Yoosung's mouth dropped open as he stared at her in surprise. It took him a few seconds to process her words but she watched his face light up as the words sunk in. "You're pregnant? Oh my god, I'm gonna be a dad?" Yoosung practically squealed. He threw his arms around her waist, roses long forgotten on the floor, and picked her up, spinning her in circles around the living room. "You're pregnant," he laughed as he set her back down. He kissed her quickly before dropping to his knees to cover her stomach in kisses.

MC laughed and ran her hand through Yoosung's hair. "I'm glad your excited," she giggled. She didn't think she'd ever seen him this happy before.

"Excited? You have no idea" Yoosung said as he rose back to his feet so he could hold her again, "We're gonna be parents, MC. We're starting a family. Oh my gosh we have to tell the other RFA members!"

MC held his face between her hands and pressed chaste kisses all over his face. "They're gonna be so excited for us honey, but first we need to eat dinner," she said between kisses. His excitement made her feel so lucky, she was sure he was going to be an amazing father. Yoosung nodded in agreement and they walked to the kitchen, both still giggling with excitement.

As the months went by, her baby bump started to show, and Yoosung had gotten into the habit of keeping his hands close to her stomach. They would often lie on the couch and he'd gently lean his head on her stomach to talk to the baby. She ran her fingers through his hair lazily, listening to his whispers against her skin.

"I love you so much. I can't wait to meet you. Mommy and I are so excited for you to come. Do you know who I am? I'm your Daddy, I hope you'll be able to recognize me," MC laughed and he ignored her, kissing her stomach lightly. He looked up at her, "Do you think he can hear me?"

"I think so," she said nodding, "I think they're going to know how much their Daddy loves them before they even come out. But you should stop calling them, he, what if they're a girl?" she scolded.

Yoosung frowned and kissed her again. "I know, and if he… they're a girl I will love them just as much. I just don't want to call them it, because they're not an it, they're a little person growing inside you," he chuckled at the thought and MC smiled. "But they sounds weird too, like there are more then one of them."

"All it means is we don't know if they're a he or a she yet. But we're going to find out tomorrow so you won't have to wait much longer," she said as she placed a hand over her stomach. She was so excited for this doctors appointment, it had been on the calendar it bright red letters for weeks.

"I can't wait to find if you're my little girl or my little boy," Yoosung whispered to her stomach, "No matter what Daddy's going to love you so much. You're already the most important thing in the world to me." He hesitated for a second and look back up to MC. "What if they don't like me?" he asked in a shy voice.

"Don't be silly," MC teased, her fingers moving through his hair calmingly, "They're going to love you, I'm sure of it. You're going to be an amazing dad, just like you're an amazing husband."

Yoosung leaned up to kiss her, "Thank you, baby" he smiled, "You're going to me a great Mommy." MC giggled as she pulled him closer to further the kiss.

The next day she tapped her foot anxiously against the tile floor. Yoosung held her hand tightly, his other hand resting on her stomach. The doctor came into the room and greeted the couple with a warm smile. She instructed MC to lay back in the chair and lift her shirt.

"This might be a bit cold," she warned as she applied the jelly-like substance to her stomach. MC shivered a bit at the feeling, but it wasn't all too uncomfortable. She pressed the small rectangular tool against her and a black and white image appeared on the screen.

"Is that our baby?" Yoosung whispered and MC nodded, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "He kind of looks like an alien." Yoosung chuckled and MC shot him a glare.

"Well were about to find out if they're a he," she said, looking up at the doctor, "Can you tell the gender?"

The doctor nodded, "They are a he, both of them. Mr. and Mrs. Kim it looks like your having twins!" MC let out a happy cry, tears falling down her face freely now.

"T-twins?" Yoosung asked, his eyes wide and he seemed completely frozen standing next to her.

"Yes, sir. This is one of their heads and here's the other one. Here you can see their feet," the doctor continued to point to the screen and explain until they heard a loud thud and both the doctor and MC looked over to see Yoosung passed out on the floor.

The doctor looked slightly concerned and MC just laughed. "That's odd" she said frowning at him, "Most men don't pass out until they reach the delivery room. Will he be okay?"

MC just smiled and nodded her head. "He'll be excited once he wakes up, I'm sure of it. He's just… a bit surprised." she giggled again as Yoosung began to stir on the floor.

"It doesn't look like he'll be much help during your delivery," the doctor said user her breathe and MC nodded in agreement. "I'll give you two a moment alone," she said, walking out of the room as Yoosung sat up.

"What… what happened? Did I pass out?" Yoosung asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yes, baby," MC said teasingly, "You passed out when she said we're having twins."

"Twins? We're having twins?" Yoosung exclaimed and MC nodded, hoping he wouldn't pass out again. "Wow," he said, taking a deep breathe, "Now I have two little boys to look forward to meeting!"

MC grinned and leaned up to kiss him. "That's the reaction I was expecting," she smiled as Yoosung chuckled and kissed his wife. MC knew he was going to be a great dad, even if he would pass out during their birth. And she was ready to never let him live it down.


End file.
